Tricks of the Trade
by Shin-no-Nekochan
Summary: Gojyo may be quite the charmer, but no one is born a master. During his time as Banri's partner in crime, Gojyo was still confronting his sexuality 'issues'. The story behind Gojyo's maturation & 'first pretty person that dumped him'. [M: Language, Sex]
1. Prologue :: Street Savvy

_Tricks of the Trade  
Prologue: Street Savvy_

_A Story for the _Smoke Signals _Thread_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_This first chapter is from Gojyo's POV, but the rest will be in 3rd Person Omniscient. This part is just to set the stage for all that is to come. If Gojyo comes off as a little bit out of character, that is done on purpose since this is 3 years before he meets Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku and thus 6 years before the journey begins. I have placed Gojyo at around 16 years old and 173cm (about 5' 7"), whereas Banri is physically about 19 years old and 187cm (about 6' 1"), roughly as old / tall as he appears in the Burial arc._

_**Gojyo**'s inspiration songs are "_Devestation and Reform_" by Relient K (Five Score and Seven Years Ago) and "_Break Stuff_" by Limp Bizkit because, come on, just about every 16-year-old is full of angst and emo; Gojyo is no exception at this point in time. **Banri**'s inspiration song is "_Brotherhood_" by Flatfoot 56 (OSeven) because it's Scottish rock and is full of so many "Fightin' Words" that I can't help but think of Banri's 'human issues'._

_I will remind everyone once again that this story is rated M. There's a fair bit of adult sexual material, but the bulk of the M rating will come from foul language._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**Back-streets of Chang'an**

"Yee-ah, Gojyo!"

"Don't give up, cutie!"

"What's up, man? He's just a fuckin' kid!"

"Worse, he's nothin' but a goddamned _hanyou_!"

I knew I had ta' keep my eye on tha' _youkai_ I was street-fightin', but I glanced for a **split**-second over at Banri outta' the edge-a' my vision, givin' him a glare. _Stupid fuckers should honestly just shut their holes unless they're gonna' fight me too._

"OI!" I heard Banri call out, just like I'd hoped he would, "Enough outta' tha' peanut gallery, a'ight? You wanna' talk shit, you get in line ta' fight Gojyo so ya' can put yer fists where yer mouth is!"

That was good - I wasn't an experienced street-fighter yet, so I was pretty busy figurin' out the guy in front of me's style. Since talkin' while yer fightin' is a stupid waste-a' energy, Banri was s'posed ta' take care-a' that stuff **for** me.

The _youkai_ bastard had been just itchin' ta' pull a weapon on me - I could tell by the way his fingers were twitchin'. He'd already figured out that he may be a little faster than me, but that my reflexes were fast enough ta' repel his wimpy attacks.

He'd seen me fight before - I knew that half-shaved head anywhere - but that was all I knew. By then, he shoulda' known better'n ta' break tha' rules-a' street-fightin'. But, like I said, he was a wimp, an' wimps don't like ta' lose anymore'n powerhouses do.

I saw his fingers curl an' strain in that **special** way an' that sent my foot flyin' at his face.

I knew he'd dodge that, but that's why I let the motion continue an' slammed my elbow inta' his face when I'd spun completely around, followin' up with another punch just 'cuz I felt like tha' moron deserved it. He went crashin' inta' tha' wall when his buddies scattered like rats. His nose was all crunched an' it looked like he was gonna' have one hella'a shiner the next day, not ta' mention a big ol' gash from hittin' tha' wall.

"Mutha' . . . fucka' . . ." he sputtered as he stood up.

"Less talkin', more punchin', dickwad - I saw ya' goin' fer yer weapon." I stuck my hands in my pockets, leanin' back on my hips. "Come on, I'll give ya' one more shot."

He wiped the blood from his nose on his sleeve, even though it kept flowin', an' sneered back at me, "Asshole!" Naturally, he charged, brandishin' his claws.

_I told tha' dude ta' 'punch', didn't I?_ I thought angrily, waitin' for tha' last second before duckin' the first clawed hand, grabbin' him by tha' other arm that was comin' at me, an' kneein' the bastard right in the crotch. I watched him fall ta' tha' ground, lettin' a smug smile creep over my face as Banri collected an' dolled out tha' cash from tha' bets on tha' fight.

_Hell, like that was even worth my time . . . I don' even think I got hit once,_ I realized as I watched the dude's buddies take him away.

Then came the obligatory flock of boobs. (1)

"Oh, Gojyo, that was **so** amazing!"

"What a **man**, huh, girls?"

"How 'bout it, Gojyo? Feel up to treatin' us at the tavern?"

It never ceased ta' amaze me how on earth alley sluts made the jump in logic that a guy that could fight must be good in the sack as well. They were always twenty-somethin's too - never anybody my age - meanin' that they all had these huge jugs that hung right at the bottom of my line of vision.

Glancin' over at Banri, I saw him whisper somethin' in another guy's ear, share a chuckle with the beanpole, an' then hook his arm around the guy's waist. _Yup, found his piece of ass for tha' night, _I noted as I rolled my eyes, makin' it look like I was scannin' over tha' girls still pressin' in around me.

"I gotta' see how much my cut is first," I insisted as I pushed toward Banri.

The human girls - which were all-a' them - didn't dare follow me; it was some cardinal rule I didn't bother ta' un'nerstand: _youkai_ stuck t' their 'side' an' humans stuck t' theirs. That meant both humans an' _youkai_ could watch the street-fights, but they had ta' stay on their own sides 'til **all** evidence-a' tha' fight - bettin' money included - was gone.

"Sweet finish, Gojyo," Banri said around his cigarette, still hangin' on-ta' his newfound boytoy. "Here ya' go." He pulled a wad-a' bills outta' his left pocket, scanned 'em once, an' then handed 'em over. " 'M headin' back now, how 'bout you?"

My one goal in life at tha' time had been t' **never, EVER** hear Banri bangin' one-a' his 'bois' (2) an' did everythin' I could t' not get back 'til he was fast asleep. "Nah, headin' t' tha' bar fer some cards - try-ta' increase m' winnin's, ya' know?"

Banri nodded, grinnin'. "I hear that." He called over t' tha' girls, "Oi, bitches, one-a' you make sure he gets back all right if he gets drunk off his ass, a'ight?"

Of course, that sent 'em chatterin' all over again. _They're all gonna' give me a fuckin' headache at this rate._

I grabbed my over-shirt off a crate nearby an' slung one arm in the sleeve, then the other, while I chewed out Banri. "Fucker, you jus' saw me fight an' you actually say shit like **that**?" I turned on my heels, lookin' for the nearest girl with tha' biggest chest. At least all-a' 'em were shorter'n me - Banri always made me feel short even though I was about average height 'cuz he was a full head taller'n me . . . when he wasn't slouchin'.

"Later, then!" Banri called cheerfully, like he'd done no wrong.

"Yeah, later."

I found a chick that fit the bill, threw an arm around her shoulder, an' started walkin'. "C'mon, let's go t' tha' bar," I said gruffly, knowin' a small mob would still follow me 'til I actually left town fer tha' night.

"Isn't it a tavern?"

_Bar, tavern, I really don't care what the hell they call it, so long as I can get drunk an' play cards at the same time._ "Whatever."

She kept babblin' an' I was startin' t' regret my choice; chatty girls usually made for nervous fucks, or worse, virgins lookin' ta' lose their v-card. (3) _Shit_, I grumbled.

"Oh no, it's starting to rain!" She squealed, makin' me roll my eyes.

It wasn't **rainin'**, it was barely drizzlin'. _Oh well, might scare off the horde-a' other sluts tryin' ta' follow us._ "Well, all tha' more reason t' get t' tha' **tavern**, right? Jus' walk faster."

" 'Kay."

I paced myself with her since I knew I could walk faster. One hundred yuan said she'd 've rather run t' get outta' tha' rain, but that prolly woulda' resulted in at least one-a' her boobs flyin' outta' her low-cut dress.

Heh. Now **that** I woulda' paid money t' see.

(-)

**The Flowing Sands Tavern, Chang'an**

Thankfully, the bitch quieted down when I started playin' cards. I think it helped that I made sure she had a drink in front-a' her at all times. _Gotta' remember that tactic,_ I told myself.

It seemed like tha' more hands I won - or maybe the later it got - the less I had t' worry about the mob-a' sluts surroundin' me, which was real odd. Normally winnin' earns ya' more people watchin', but I think it mighta' been the fact that this time I had one chick near me the whole night. She'd said her name at one point, but I'd forgotten it as soon as I'd heard it.

I make it a point not to remember the names or faces of my one-night-stands, let alone use their name to their face. (4) _'Their'?_ I thought, _Hell, I've been around Banri fer way too long - I only fuck females, after all. (5)_

By the time I'd won a nice chunk-a' change on top-a' my night's cut from tha' fight, I was also nicely buzzed. "All right, babe, let's get outta' here."

She grabbed my arm, brown eyes wide an' pleadin'.

_Leave it to a chick ta' pull that look on a guy when she wants somethin'_.

"Wait a sec," she insisted, "Isn't still raining out?"

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Prolly. Why? Afraid you're gonna' melt or somethin'?"

She pouted while fully latchin' herself onta' me.

_Damn but she's good at all the girl tricks, _I grumbled.

"I don't like getting wet without an umbrella, meanie, and I know you don't have one," she explained. "If we're going back to your place, at least let me use your over-shirt or something."

I contemplated it, but I only had a loose, white wife-beater shirt underneath; that'd get real cold real fast if I gave her my over-shirt.

"What about all that cash you just won, Gojyo?"

I sighed, realizin' where she was goin' with that line. "You wanna' stay here fer tha' night?"

She lit up in that way I think all girls do when they know they've gotten their way. Her eyes were closed an' she had this big, goofy grin on her face. "Why, Gojyo, I'd love to; you're such a gentleman!"

_'Gentleman'?,_ I thought an' snorted my disbelief. _Like hell._

(-)

I paid the front desk attendant for a room an' escorted her upstairs while she kept goin' on an' on about what a nice guy I turned out ta' be. Obviously, she didn't know me very well.

I undressed in the bathroom, expectin' she'd be undressed by the time I finished. When I came out, she was lyin' on tha' bed, still in her bra an' underwear, all posed an' stuff.

She lifted her head an' gave me a confused look. "Where's your condom?"

_Fuck, I hate those things,_ I thought an' realized she could see somethin' about that on my face.

"Look, I don't wanna' get pregnant or anythin', all right?" She got off the bed at that point an' looked around the room. "You've at least **got** some with you, don't you? Carry 'em in your jeans or somethin'?"

"No, 'cuz I don't need 'em. I- I've never had an accident or anythin' before," I tried to explain. It was true . . . all-a' the girls I'd been with before never got pregnant. I didn't understand it an' neither did they, but no one was complainin' - they hadn't liked tha' feel-a' condoms either.

She glared at me. "What the hell does that mean? You don't come in the girls you fuck? I find **that** hard to believe."

"Well . . . Sometimes."

"In any case, if you've got a rubber on, there's no reason to worry about **when** you get your rocks off, so why not wear one?"

I rolled my eyes. I **really** didn't want to go into this with some alley slut. "Fine, fine . . . Look, if you've got one, I'll wear it if it'll make you shut up about it."

She frowned, but turned away to dig around in her dress. When she looked back up, she had a seductive smirk on her face an' walked towards me, swayin' her hips. She stopped jus' in front-a' me. "How about I put it on for you, Bad Boy?"

"No thanks," I replied, takin' the stupid thing outta' her hand. _Nobody else touches me there._ "Why don't you jus' turn off tha' lights an' make yerself comfortable?"

"Testy tonight, aren't we?" She retorted, but did as I asked an' I was actually real grateful.

I quickly put the damned thing on an' was about to say somethin' else, but she came back a little quicker'n I'd anticipated.

"I bet I can improve your mood," she whispered in my ear, hookin' her arms around my neck from the front.

I smirked; innuendoes were definitely **one** way t' get me excited. I scooped her up an' gently threw her on tha' bed before crawlin' in after her. Hearin' her laugh told me she'd liked that.

She let me take off the rest-a' her clothes, kiss my way down her chest, an' slip inta' her. All the while, she was moanin' high in her throat. I pushed her legs as wide as I could ta' get as deep as possible. I picked up speed while chokin' back my own pleasure; I had ta' close my eyes an' hold back any noises I might make - I had to.

I couldn't - I refused to - hear my own voice or see my own body giving into what I would forever remember going on in the room next to my bedroom. My mother's pleas for more, my brother's grunts, the squeaking bed, the sharp gasps, and then . . . only silence. I'd hated the silence as much as the noises that preceded them, because that meant my own thoughts could be heard . . . and my hands would start to wander over my own body . . . and I'd feel even dirtier, more ashamed than I'd ever been before.

She started demanding I touch her and it was all I could do to not actually think about it as I did it - I didn't want to think about how my mother's cries were silenced by my brother, her sentences cut off by a moan or a gasp or a shout. I gripped her breasts harder, trying to do anything that would make bring an end to my nightmare sooner rather than later.

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, moving faster, harder, trying to satisfy my damned hormones - my 'taboo' body.

It barely registered when she cried out, but her body clenching was enough for me to find release as well. I shuddered out my orgasm, my breath catching. I willed no sound to come forth, biting my lip to stifle myself.

She was gasping, but I distinctly heard her ask, "Why . . . what did I . . . did I do something . . . wrong?"

I decided to pull out my usual lie. "Nah . . ." I whispered, leanin' down ta' kiss her silent, hopin' t' make tha' lie more convincin' that way. "Just a little . . . kink I enjoy. That's all, babe."

"Wish you woulda' . . . told me first . . . You really are a Bad Boy, aren't you?" She said as she smiled, her black hair spilled out across the pillow.

"As bad as they come," I answered, takin' my time to pull outta' her. "I'll be right back."

" 'Kay."

I left to remove the condom and clean off, relieved the lie had worked yet again. I took a few deep breaths, trying not to focus on the images still very present in my mind. When I'd managed ta' clear my head, I went back to the bed, crawlin' under the sheets next t' tha' still-naked woman.

She snuggled up against me as she asked, "I can stay the night, can't I? You won't mind?"

I decided I could indulge her jus' a little more - she'd helped me get through one more night, after all. _Not like I'll be awake that much longer, anyway._ I put my arm around her shoulder. "Sure, do whatever you want."

She gave a little hum of contentment an' sighed. "Good night, Gojyo."

"Yeah . . . G'night." (6)

(-)(-)(-)

_**To Be Continued**_

_3/29/2007_

_(1) 'Boob' can be a derogatory term for an unintelligent / retarded person. In this case, it **also** refers to the fact that the girls coming at Gojyo all (naturally) have breasts, which Gojyo notes are always at eye-level for him._

_(2) 'Bois' is not a typo. A slang term of affection often used for 'boy' is 'boi', which Gojyo is here using to refer to not just any male, or even any gay male, but specifically the ones that Banri brings back to their house - the ones Banri becomes **close** to. Naturally, there's a fair bit of sarcasm hanging on that word when Gojyo uses it._

_(3) 'Lose your v-card' is slang for losing your virginity, often used in reference to women but occasionally men._

_(4) In case it wasn't already obvious, the overabundance of apostrophes signals Gojyo's slang-style voice. This line, in contrast, is Gojyo being serious and slowing down his speech (thus the lack of apostrophes), while still keeping it 'casual' and not 'formal'. I try to make the distinction as apparent as possible, as it will continue to happen throughout the story._

_(5) 'Their' is a gender-neutral term. Gojyo is referring to the fact that he normally would only be thinking about girls being brought back to the house he shares with Banri, but since Banri brings back guys, Gojyo has started thinking about both girls and guys and thus in more gender-neutral terms._

_(6) In Japanese, the girl would have said, "_Oyasumi nasai, Gojyo_", her only formal line in the whole story, whereas Gojyo answered with the shorter, more casual, "_Oyasumi_"._

_Believe me, I don't like kappa-angst any more than the rest of you do, but when plot-holes call to me, I have to answer. Darn it, I want the awesome Gojyo back! (Cries) I'm going to address some of that in this story, though. Oh and I really do apologize for Banri and Gojyo's slang-speech, as it has gotten to the point of being quite cumbersome, but I figured that between these two guys is when their style really takes a dive as evidenced by all the apostrophes, cuss words, and lack of 'that' or '-ly' adjective endings._

_Perhaps one of the more subtle things I alluded to in this chapter is the nature of Gojyo's infertility. As an educated guess, I determined his kind of infertility is probably where the man has no loss of libido and still has emissions, but simply does not produce any sperm. The consequences of this will not go unnoticed, I assure you._

_Nekochan_


	2. 01 :: April Showers

_Tricks of the Trade  
Chapter 1: April Showers_

_A Story for the _Smoke Signals _Thread_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_Here comes 3rd person omniscient and attempts to knock some sense into Gojyo's 16-year-old emo-self (laughs). Give it up for plot-hole-filling! (waves itty bitty flag)_

_**Gojyo**'s inspiration song for this one is "_tears of pearls_" by Savage Garden (Savage Garden). The new character introduced here gets the song "_Watch Me Shine_" by Vanessa Carlton (Legally Blonde Soundtrack) for reasons which I hope will become obvious. I don't want to give it away just yet, though._

_I will remind everyone once again that this story is rated M. There's a fair bit of adult sexual material, but the bulk of the M rating will come from foul language._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**The next morning - The Flowing Sands Tavern, Chang'an**

On the edge of dreamy sleep and waking consciousness, Gojyo stirred in bed underneath the sheets. Turning onto his right side, he picked up the pillow from underneath of his head and slammed it back down on top in attempt to block out the sun. It was no use pretending he could fall back asleep, but this was his morning ritual of trying to deny the sun's power - the power to make him rise out of bed as if he had somewhere to be or something to do - even when it was cloudy or the curtains were drawn.

Cautiously, he lifted a corner of the pillow, testing his protesting eyes. That was when he heard the faint sound of water droplets falling.

It was mornings like this that he cursed his heightened senses.

"Fuck, iss still rainin'?" Sitting up and pushing the multitude of sheets away, Gojyo stretched and yawned lazily a few times. He smacked his lips, disliking the utterly dry feel of them. _Musta' slept with my mouth open._

He groaned and swung his long legs over the side of the bed, stretching those as well as his arms again. He gingerly stepped out of bed, thankful he didn't have a hangover, but walking a little on the wobbly side nonetheless.

Gojyo gripped the doorknob to the bathroom a little harder than normal so as to stabilize himself then pushed it open, wincing at the brighter light filling the room as well as the more acute sounds of a gentle downpour. He sighed audibly and simply turned towards the shower; a warm shower to soothe taught muscles - followed by a large breakfast - ensured his relatively good mood each morning.

Drawing back the curtain, Gojyo thought, _I swear it'd better let up by the time I leave-_

Red eyes went wide.

A naked woman was in his hotel room's shower.

"OH!" She gasped, holding one hand in a fist near her mouth and her other arm across her chest. "Good morning to you, too."

Gojyo shut the curtain again, turning around. _What the hell . . ._

He heard her giggle and push the curtain aside again. "Well, gee Gojyo, never thought you'd be the type t' get embarrassed!" She pressed against him from behind, hands on his shoulders. "I'm so glad you came to see me . . ." she whispered, trying to pull him under the water with her.

He turned back around, already feeling aroused at the mere sight of her wet skin, her full breasts, and her glistening black hair. He tried to ignore it and focus on her brown eyes. "I didn't come t' see you, I came t' wash up."

"Come on in, then, I won't stop you." She winked at him and once again 'invited' him with her hands on his shoulders. "We can get clean together."

"Somehow, I doubt that's what you have in mind."

She laughed, "Okay, fine, you caught me." She smiled brightly, closing the gap between them so that she passed underneath of the shower-head. "We can get **dirty** first and **then** get clean, how's that sound?" She reached down between them, intent on stroking him, but he caught her wrist on instinct. "Geez, you're a flinchy guy," she whined, pouting her lips fully.

_She **is** the girl from last night, no mistake. _He glared at her. "Why the hell are you still here?"

She smiled playfully. " 'Cuz I'm curious about you."

"Tch. Good luck gettin' me ta' answer any questions." Gojyo moved into the shower against his better judgment, turning toward the wall as he stood under the shower head.

She hugged him from behind, not saying a word. He could feel her tougher nipples as well as her softer breasts on his mid-back, not to mention her head resting between his shoulder blades.

He sighed, leaning to press his forehead against the cool tile. "Look, this isn't how one-nighter's are supposed t' act."

Her voice was barely audible over the shower's steady rhythm. "And I care because?"

_She needs t' take a hint,_ Gojyo thought ruefully. "I'm not lookin' fer a girlfriend."

"That's nice."

_Okay, now she's just pissin' me off._ He looked over his shoulder, furrowing his brow. "**What** is with you?"

He saw and felt her shrug even as she remained pressed against his back. "I'm just milking my one-night for all he's worth." Her right hand trailed lightly along his chest before settling on his hip.

"Don't even **think**-a' touchin' my dick."

"I won't if you kiss me."

He went back to staring at the wall. "Like hell."

"Y'know," she began, her tone on the verge of scolding. "You could show a little more respect for your lover, Gojyo."

_'Lover'? Bitch, I haven't even used yer **name**, so how can you call us **lovers**?_ He demanded of her in his mind.

She continued, interpreting his silence as a denial of her statement. "What? Even one-nighter's are lovers, aren't they? There's no reason t' be cruel to people who can give you pleasure. For example . . ." she rubbed her right hand over the front of his thigh, "You could make out with me an' let me give you a hand-job."

He spun around to face her, making her pull back her wandering hands. "I already told you-"

"Y'know, you would be **drop**. **Dead**. **GORGEOUS** if not fer whatever . . . **complex** it is that you've got," she said angrily, gesturing wildly as she did so and puncturing her words for emphasis. She crossed her arms indignantly, but leaned her face up towards his. She chuckled in a low, taunting voice, "Don't like aggressive girls?" She let her right hand fall away and brush his chest, fingertips dancing down his happy trail. (1) "Or are you afraid of letting someone **else** give you that pleasure?"

Gojyo barely restrained the urge to hit her. "I'm not afrai-"

Her left hand reached up behind his neck to pull him down so she could cut him off with a kiss. "That's what I thought." She kissed him again. "Since you're such a bad-boy." The next kiss encouraged him to open his mouth as she opened hers.

But Gojyo was distracted by the hand now grasping his cock.

Before he knew what was happening, Gojyo had pushed her against the opposite shower wall with his left hand behind her head, the water now falling down his back. His right hand had come up to massage her left breast and he gave in to her demanding kiss, slipping his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Taken by surprise, her grip only tightened while her other hand splayed against his chest between both of them.

_Goddamnit,_ he winced inwardly, pulling back from the kiss. "I **really** don't like you right now."

She smiled at that, happy to have finally gotten a reaction out of Gojyo. "I have a name, y'know."

"Remind me," he breathed out huskily, his left hand moving to grip her fleshy buttocks. "It's your fault I'm not thinkin' so clearly right now."

"Oh is it now? Ah-" She gasped when his hand kneaded her breast. "It's Ruiping."

"Ruiping . . ." he drawled before kissing her deeply.

She licked his tongue with her own, sucking in a deep breath when he gasped, knowing he'd be right back to devour her again, which he did. _Gods, but this is a nice change . . . I'll reward the prick a little._ She stroked up his shaft twice before flipping her hand over to start pulling faster. As she did so, she tightened and released her grip one finger at a time in rapid succession.

Gojyo pulled back again, rasping, "Fuck, do that again."

Ruiping giggled. "Gladly." She pulled him to another kiss as her other hand expertly worked him to climax, shuddering as he gripped her flesh even tighter.

Despite his wishes, Gojyo could not hold back a rough intake of breath and a hum of contentment when he orgasmed. As he tried to get his heartbeat to slow down, he whispered, "You . . . are one . . . crazy chick . . . Ruiping."

She rinsed her hand directly under the shower-head before combing the last of the conditioner out of her hair. "Heh, I wasn't the one trying to turn down a free hand-job, Gojyo." She stepped out of the shower as she pulled back the curtain.

Gojyo closed it again, looking for the shampoo so he could quickly take a **real** shower. "**Why** is that such a big deal to you?"

Ruiping dried herself off and wrapped the towel around herself as she answered loudly. "Every single other guy I know - okay, straight guys . . . yeah, I guess Bi guys too - will do just about anything to have me touch their dicks so they can touch my breasts. So, why don't **you** tell **ME** what the big deal is? At least it got you to respond to me, not like **last** night . . ."

Gojyo started rinsing his hair. "What do you mean 'respond'?"

Ruiping stood near the shower entrance, gawking though Gojyo couldn't see it. "Merciful Goddess, are you a virgin or something? Didn't you hear me **gasping** and **moaning** underneath of you last night?" She demanded, speaking in an overly dramatic voice. "That's a response to you."

"And . . .?" Gojyo asked as he exited the shower, also grabbing a towel.

Moving into the main room, Ruiping grabbed her clothes and started putting them on while she continued, "And, when I tried to touch you or pull you closer, all you did was shy away - didn't you **enjoy** my company?"

Gojyo dried off and gave her a confused look. "How can you enjoy one-nighter's? Why **should** you? The person always leaves in the morning."

Ruiping appeared thoughtful for a moment. "But you're not looking for a girlfriend," she stated.

He only shrugged, not answering.

Fully dressed, she hooked her arms around Gojyo's neck, who still had his towel around his waist. "You gonna' be gamblin' t'night at the tavern?"

"Prolly, if that's what Banri's got planned."

Ruiping stole a quick kiss before moving to the doorway. She turned around and smiled at him, saying, "See you t'night, then, bad-boy." She started to leave, but Gojyo spoke up.

He reached out his right hand. "Wait, say what?"

She only blew him a kiss and waved innocently. "Later!"

Gojyo could only blink dazedly at his doorway. _She's gone . . . What the hell was all that about, anyway?_ He tried to get dressed as he pondered that. _She said somethin' about bein' curious about me . . . but I didn't say anythin', did I?_

_It's not like I haven't woken up as the girl was leavin' b'fore, but they've **never** actually stuck around ta' chitchat . . . or any-a' that other stuff, either . . ._ Gojyo shook the thoughts away, mad at himself for letting her get away with touching him there. _I'm just glad she didn't bring up that fake kink-a' mine. Geez . . ._

He double-checked the room for any of his belongings. _An' why'd she ask about my plans for t'night?_ His eyes went wide with realization. _Is she plannin' ta' tail me? Keep tabs on me? Waitin' ta' jump if I decide I want a girlfriend?_

_But I didn't give her **any** reason ta' like me . . . did I?_ Gojyo groaned as he shut the door behind him and locked it. _Dames are so freakin' complicated._

(-)(-)(-)

_**To Be Continued**_

_4/1/2007_

_(1) 'Happy trail' refers to the line of hair that increases in width starting below the bellybutton and ending with the mass of hair in the genital area, almost always used in reference to men._

_Pretty much Ruiping in a nutshell, I think. Her character will get a little more developed later on, but I'm not naive to the fact that the spotlight is on Gojyo. He's the one who goes beyond this story, not her; he's the one who has to mature a little before he meets Gonou/Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku in another 3 years. So, I basically figured: why not give him a story to grow up in? After all, I can relate to him in the sense of what he **heard** as a kid - me, it was just my parents; him, it was his Mom & brother, so a little bit more on the disturbing side in his case. _

_Nekochan_


	3. 02 :: Damsel in Distress

_Tricks of the Trade  
Chapter 2: Damsel In Distress_

_A Story for the _Smoke Signals _Thread_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_This chapter's pretty short but I wanted to keep it that way since it's pretty focused on Ruiping, just to flesh her out a little before running back to Gojyo._

_**Gojyo**'s inspiration song for this one is also "_tears of pearls_" by Savage Garden (Savage Garden). **Ruiping**'s song is still "_Watch Me Shine_" by Vanessa Carlton (Legally Blonde Soundtrack) because it really embodies 'Girl Power' to me - yes, even more than the Spice Girls._

_I will remind everyone once again that this story is rated M. There's a fair bit of adult sexual material, but the bulk of the M rating will come from foul language._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**The Flowing Sands Tavern, Chang'an**

Ruiping did find Gojyo that night as well as every other night that week. She turned out to know her way around a gambling man quite well, since she did not give away how good - or bad - his hands of poker were and she made sure both of their glasses were filled with alcohol at all times. Gojyo also discovered that some of the stuff Ruiping babbled about included Card-shark innuendoes and, sure enough, she'd been right on the mark when she noted certain men in the tavern as cheats.

After their first night and morning together, Gojyo invited Ruiping back to his place twice, on nights he knew Banri would be out late slumming for some cash - either a snatch-job or prostitution. He didn't want to give her any indications he wanted a relationship, just that he was starting to enjoy her company, and thus he decided to turn her down the other four nights. He'd actually thought about taking a different girl back with him once, but the thought of sexual intercourse in excess of his needs made him more uneasy than another night spent with a familiar face.

That was what Ruiping had become - a familiar face among the countless, nameless whores that frequented the back-alleys of Chang'an. She stood out in no obvious ways - she had black hair and brown eyes which were incredibly common - save the mole above her right eye that always told Gojyo it was her if he was in doubt.

The redhead glanced down at his thigh, which Ruiping was massaging lightly since she was sitting next to him. He had admitted to himself that last time she'd spent the night how . . . unusual it was to fuck the same person rather than changing partners. He'd found himself **remembering** to do something or to not do another . . . because it was Ruiping and that was how she liked it. He still couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not.

Much to Gojyo's embarassment, Ruiping did remember things about him as well - she remembered his 'kink' and played along; he was thankful for the quiet despite his confusion as to why she'd care about his wishes.

However, it was quickly becoming apparent to Gojyo that he could not avoid Ruiping's obvious desire for answers; as quiet as she was when they had sex, she was twice as chatty afterwards. She'd tried making small talk about the weather, cigarette brands, favorite foods, and even choice of clothing, but it didn't stay that way for long. There were also the more focused tales of other fights she'd witnessed as well as Gojyo's opinions about his roommate, but he would never answer her very specific questions.

How did Gojyo discover his taste in that kink? Was he willing to try others? Why didn't he want to have sex every night? Did he desire other partners? Was there something about her that made her less desirable?

It was starting to bug the hell out of him.

"Oh, look at that - our glasses are empty again. Well, in that case, I'll be right back." Ruiping pushed her chair back and stood up, taking their glasses one in each hand. "Would you like the same thing, Gojyo? Or something stronger?"

"Same thing's fine."

" 'Kay."

_Why is she doing this? What does she stand to gain?_ He glanced back at her as she was leaving, since he was inbetween games. Suddenly, a long line of cleavage surrounded by pale skin was all but shoved in his face.

"Excuuuuse meeee," a high voice called to him in a sing-song voice as a young woman sat next to him. She was only in her teens, wearing a tube top and a mini skirt, plus pale brown and blonde streaks in her black hair. "Uhhm, I'm new in town, aaaand, like, the bartender told me that this **super**-hot guy named Gojyo could, y'know, show me a good tiiiime . . . Tee hee," she giggled and winked before continuing, "Would you, like, know who this hottie is? I can't seem to fiiiind him." She had her hands in her lap and her elbows locked as if to ensure he got a good view of her breasts.

_There's only one word t' describe girls like that: Easy,_ Gojyo thought to himself as he fought to keep from busting up laughing at her poor attempt to play innocent. "Well-" he was about to respond, but was cut off by a menacing tone nearby.

"I'm sorry, honey, but that seat's taken. You'll have to find another." Ruiping had come back with the drinks and was glaring daggers at the girl.

"No one was sitting here when **I** got here, **Grandma,** are you sure your **eyesight** isn't failing you?" The new girl smirked and narrowed her eyes as well.

Gojyo blinked a few times. _Wait . . . what's going on here?_

"No, I'm pretty sure that all I see is an airheaded tart with **unnaturally** large boobs. Did **Daddy** pay for those?"

There was a chorus of "Oohs" from the rest of the common room. Apparently **everyone** was interested in how this would resolve itself now.

The girl stood on her feet, knocking her chair over. "Bitch, you did **NOT** just go there!"

"Oh, so I was right then? My apologies," Ruiping snickered sarcastically, setting the beer down on the table at Gojyo's other side. "Didn't mean ta' **embarass** ya' like that, sweetie. After all, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Chanted the other patrons.

_What? Fight? What the hell would they possibly be-_ Gojyo debated the likeliness of what he was thinking before deciding on a course of action. Thoroughly frustrated that things had come to this, he stood up and got between the two women. Ignoring the flighty teenager, Gojyo grabbed Ruiping by the wrist. "You. Me. Outside. NOW." He started walking.

"Wait, but Gojyo-" Ruiping protested as she was dragged out of the tavern.

The girl's mouth hung open. Then she stood with her arms akimbo and brow furrowed as she scoffed, "Gojyo? Man, what a **jerkface**!"

(-)

**Outside of the Flowing Sands Tavern, Chang'an**

"Gojyo! GOJYO!" Ruiping cried out, "Gojyo, you're **HURTING** me!"

The redhead let her go, but walked over to lean against the corner of the building. He pulled out his pack of Hi-Lites and proceeded to light one.

"What the **hell** was that for, Gojyo?!" Ruiping demanded angrily.

"Why don't you tell me."

"No, you actually hurt me," she insisted, rubbing her wrist, a pained expression crossing her face. "I thought you liked me."

_Great, she's pullin' out the pity card._ Gojyo rubbed the base of his neck with his free hand. "Maybe I do, but what I don't like is that stunt you just pulled."

_He's not as dumb as he's acting._ "You actually **wanted** that skank's attention?" The raven-haired woman accused.

"That's none of your business," Gojyo shot back, "No matter how much you want it to be."

Ruiping stood shell-shocked. _Well, I guess that's that then . . ._

"You were acting like my girlfriend without the title and without my permission."

She hooded her eyes with her bangs, leaning forward into a bow. " . . . I'm sorry."

Gojyo stopped in the middle of a drag on his cigarette, taking it from his lips. "What?"

"I'm sorry for embarassing you in front of everyone. I was only trying to stay near you instead of forcing the 'girlfriend' issue." She stood up and walked towards him, balling her fists and holding her arms tight to her chest. "Why won't you at least give a chance, Gojyo? What did I do to turn you off this past week? **Please**, answer me!"

He sighed, "You didn't do anything. It's just me . . . I'm not 'boyfriend' material, Ruiping. I live hand to mouth every day; I'll never be anyone. You should look for someone else to hang around with."

She turned away slightly. "I can't. No one will take me."

"Why not?" Gojyo asked confused. "You're not ugly or anything. A little pushy, maybe-"

"I'm twenty-three."

Red eyes went wide in embarassed shock. "No you're not."

"I'll be twenty-four in seven months."

"Woah . . ."

"That's why."

_Hell, she only looks nineteen . . ._ "You don't look it, Ruiping. I'm serious."

"Thanks, but I'm still an Old Maid compared to a stallion like you." She sounded utterly depressed.

"You're not looking for a boyfriend, are you?" Gojyo asked aloud in realization. "You're looking for a husband."

"I'm sorry, Gojyo, I didn't mean to pressure you so much. I won't bother you if that's what you want."

The redhead groaned. "Damnit, Ruiping, you're makin' me out ta' be tha' bad guy!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizin', damnit!" Gojyo said, infuriated at the whole situation. "Look . . . I'm bein' completely honest here, Ruiping, there's no way-"

"I don't care anymore!" Ruiping flung herself at Gojyo. "I shouldn't be so selfish - I know that - but I **really **like you, Gojyo!" She chuckled bitterly, "You remind me of a burnt dumpling."

"A **what**!?" Gojyo laughed and asked at the same time.

Ruiping sniffled and coughed as she giggled at his reaction. "It's something my dad would always say. He said that burnt dumplings tasted the best because they were crusty - overcooked - on the outside and soft - undercooked - on the inside."

Gojyo snorted, continuing to laugh, "That's the worst analogy ever! I'm not soft . . ."

She felt the vibrations against his chest, which amused her as well. "I'm sorry, but it just came to my mind!"

With a resigned sigh, the redhead wrapped his arms around Ruiping's shoulders. "I've already told you you're crazy, right?"

_Wait . . . he isn't angry anymore . . . I think._ Brown eyes gazed up into red. "Gojyo-" She felt her chin lifted up and then firm lips against hers. _Gods he's a good kisser-_

Gojyo pulled away, mouth creased in a straight line. "I have one condition."

She blinked, dazed, "What now?"

"I'll give this thing a shot on one condition."

"What's that?"

"After sex," Gojyo began, "Don't babble so much, wouldja'? I actually like sleep."

Ruiping blushed a bit. "I'm terribly sorry about that . . . I'm such a chatterbox; everyone says so."

"And try not to be so clingy, huh? We've both got lives, haven't we?"

"That's two conditions!" She protested.

"Oh well," Gojyo said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatcha' gonna' do 'bout it?"

Ruiping smirked seductively, pressing a thigh between his legs. "Make you make it up to me, that's what."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he chuckled as he started walking towards the house, arm still around her shoulder.

She pouted and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Oi!"

"Serves you right, meanie."

(-)(-)(-)

_**To Be Continued**_

_4/2/2007_

_Despite having this whole story written out in note form, I'm going to have to take a break from it - I actually experienced a sense of vertigo while writing this chapter and had to lay down in Sept's room until she provided me with water and Cheerios. This is important stuff and I do want to keep writing it, but I can only take emo in so many small doses at a time. I need fluff - it's my lifeblood these days. Thus, I am off to write (dun dun dun) the beginnings of 53! (GASP!)_

_Nekochan_


	4. 03 :: Too Much Information

_Tricks of the Trade  
Chapter 3: Too Much Information_

_A Story for the _Smoke Signals _Thread_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_Now we get to find out what the deal is with Banri. I've alluded to it in both Male Bonding#1 as well as the Prologue of this story, but here we get the actual conversation between Gojyo and Banri, the guy who has come to embody "looking out for #1" to me._

_**Gojyo**'s inspiration song is now "_Ants Marching_" by David Matthews Band (Under the Table and Dreaming) as Gojyo gets his first taste of 'normalcy' and for the very silly reason that it includes the lyric "red and black / antennae waving" which makes me giggle every time. **Banri**'s song is now "_My Prerogative_" as performed by Britney Spears since I think it showcases Banri's mentality regarding his personal life - anyone who thinks negatively of the recording artist can channel those emotions directly onto Banri, thank you. (Laughs) Believe me, I don't like Britney, but the song fits since I don't particularly care for Banri either. **Ruiping**'s song is still "_Watch Me Shine_" by Vanessa Carlton (Legally Blonde Soundtrack)._

_I will remind everyone once again that this story is rated M. There's a fair bit of adult sexual material, but the bulk of the M rating will come from foul language._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**Morning - Banri and Gojyo's House, outskirts of Chang'an**

Ruiping snuggled closer to the warmth of Gojyo's naked body underneath the sheets, trying to get away from the faint chill of the bedroom air. Years of waking up at the crack of dawn left her with an internal clock that refused to let her sleep past sunrise. Blinking sleepily, she looked over at Gojyo. _He's still asleep - **fast** asleep, by the looks of it._

Knowing she couldn't stay with him all day anyway, she did her best to inch away from him without waking him up. She gathered up her clothes and began to dress as she tried to work out the puzzle that was Gojyo.

_He works with Banri on the streets to earn money, pretty much spending whatever he gets . . . either on food, liquor, or smokes . . . occasionally a bad night of gambling will empty his pockets, but not enough to make him destitute. He's not a virgin, but he's really close-minded about any kind of play that prolongs his release - not really **that** uncommon for one-nighter's - but now we're talking about semi-long-term lovers here. Well, semi-long-term as street-based relationships go, anyway._

She sifted through the rest of Gojyo's clothes, checking for anything that fell out of the hidden pockets in her dress. She noted his brand of cigarettes in the event he needed some later.

Looking around the room, she casually noted how very . . . 'male' it was. Simple, too. Just the bed, window with no curtains, one bedside table, and the closet at the far end of narrow room. There was only one magazine on the table with a few condoms she'd convinced Gojyo to buy last night.

Her mind returned to its contemplating regarding Gojyo. _If he's not looking for a girlfriend, why the adversity to condoms? I know a lot of guys don't like wearin' 'em, but news is startin' t' get around that people are gettin' sick from not usin' condoms, or something like that._

Fully dressed, Ruiping looked back at her redheaded lover, still sleeping blissfully unaware of her waking. _You're the biggest enigma I've ever met, Gojyo . . . Even if this thing doesn't last forever, you're not gettin' away without givin' me some answers. May as well give him somethin' **else** t' remember me by, today._ She smirked as she sauntered over to the other side of his bed.

Gojyo furrowed his brow at the strange feeling of someone kissing him as he stirred to consciousness.

"Good morning, Gojyo."

He felt someone holding back his bangs so that he was staring into brown eyes. "Uh . . . mornin', Ruiping."

She leaned up and away from him. "I'm leaving now. I just wanted to say good-bye first."

Gojyo rubbed his eyes and sat up as well. "What time is it?"

"A little after sunrise."

"Banri's prolly not up, then," the redhead grumbled. "Maybe ya' can leave without him noticin'."

Ruiping frowned. "You're not embarrassed by me staying the night, are you, Gojyo?"

"Hardly," he snorted. "Banri just . . . doesn't have the highest opinion of women. Or humans. An' he's not a mornin' person-"

"Fine, fine, I get it, thank you for being **so** concerned about me," she said with exasperation in her voice, but winked to show she meant no harm.

"Geez, see if I invite **you** over again," Gojyo teased, taking her into his arms for a hug.

"You'd better," Ruiping responded, giving him a squeeze before pulling back to peck him on the lips once more. "See ya' tonight, lover."

"Later." Gojyo waved to her as she left, closing the door behind her.

Then he sighed. _Lover . . . That woman is my lover . . ._ He was a little frightened by that thought, nervous at the commitment he'd made. She'd been so sincere in her feelings that, for reasons he couldn't explain, he'd found it impossible to deny her. _Fuck, maybe I **am** going soft . . ._ Last night alone had been enough to solidify his resolve to remain with Ruiping if for no other reason than her almost too-casual approach to sex that was so foreign to him. She wanted him to **enjoy** sex - he wasn't sure if he could do that, but he was willing to give it a shot.

Last night had been his introduction to "foreplay" as Ruiping called it. She refused to explain precisely what that involved with words, but had been more than willing to show him with actions.

He bit his lip a little at the memory. _So that was a 'blow-job' . . ._ _I'd guessed when she'd referred to the stunt she pulled in the shower last week as a 'hand-job' that somehow it musta' been related, but that was . . . unexpected . . . and felt good. **Way** too good, _he thought.

Yet Ruiping insisted that sex was **supposed** to make you feel good - that 'reacting' could feel just as good as "holding it in, like your kink". He hadn't meant for it to happen, but last night he'd cried out again when he climaxed, and the look of satisfaction on her face had taken his breath away. He'd been glad she kept her promise to let him sleep . . . he hadn't wanted to contemplate why he'd felt that way just by seeing someone smile.

Long ago, when he first discovered his sex drive, he'd convinced himself that sex would forever be tainted by the memories of his childhood. How, then, had Ruiping distracted him enough last night that the thoughts only came **after** the sex?

Gojyo's eyes went wide as he ran a hand through his hair. _She distracted me . . . Did I **let** myself be distracted? Or did she do it on purpose? Is she just that good in bed? No, then I wouldn't have thought about it that first night, then how-_

There was a knock on the door and Banri casually strode in, wearing jeans and an open shirt, but looking like he'd only just gotten up himself. "Yo, you awake?"

"Am now."

Banri leaned on the door-frame. He indicated behind him. "Your bitch woke me up. Haven't I seen her somewhere before?"

Gojyo shrugged his shoulders as he got out of bed, grabbing his boxers from the bedpost as he did so. "Maybe. I dunno' where you go when I'm not around." Unabashedly aware that he was naked just standing there, he stretched his taut muscles before sliding the boxers on while Banri looked on.

The youkai pushed away from the door-frame. "Can't fool me, Gojyo, I know she's the same one that's been comin' back here with-ya' lately."

"What's it to you?" Gojyo demanded, glaring as he crossed the room to stand next his friend. "Not like you dig pussy, right?"

Banri laughed as he turned and went into the kitchen, Gojyo close on his heels. "Figure that out all on yer own, didja?"

The redhead sat at the table, leaning back in the chair. "Not like it was all that hard. I'm not a kid."

As he grabbed the pot of coffee, Banri called out, "Ah, you'll always be the bratty urchin I found two years ago on tha' street ta' me, Gojyo." He walked back into the main room after pouring out two cups and sat down.

"And you'll always be tha' sleazy punk-ass _youkai_ that recruited me," Gojyo retorted.

"Heh, thanks," Banri chuckled, taking it in stride. "Just outta' curiosity . . ." he drawled, "Why the **hell** are ya' settlin' down with **that** ugly cow?"

Red eyes narrowed angrily. "How the fuck would you know what's attractive about a woman, Banri?"

"Dude, even **I** know what looks hot or not about a chick when I see her," he said as he held his hands out and shrugged his shoulders. He grinned seductively, "I bet I know what it is. She gives good head doesn't she?"

Gojyo's cheeks flushed the color of his hair and his left hand it immediately went to cover his face, partly in embarrassment, partly in exasperation. "That's not-"

"Heh, I was right. Well, at least I can understand that much."

"Whatever."

They drank in silence for a few moments before Banri spoke up again. "Go ahead an' ask it, Gojyo, I know yer dyin' to."

"Since yer not denyin' I'm right, how come you never told me?" He sipped at the cup of coffee while studying Banri's face.

Banri appeared genuinely nonchalant. "Cuz it's none-a' yer business who I fuck?"

"Then why the hell are you so interested in who **I** fuck?"

The fair-haired youkai held up his right hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb against his first two fingers. "Money, dude, money."

Gojyo was completely confused and let his face show it. "Say what?"

"You don't fuck guys - at least I've never seen ya' bring any back - so, I finally decided ta' ask fer a favor from my partner in crime," Banri explained.

"And that would be?"

Banri took a sip of his coffee. "Just that if my **dear** accomplice ever were ever to be propositioned by a guy, he would kindly send the man in **my** direction."

The redhead blinked. "You honestly think someone would go for that?"

"Sure, if all he wants is a cheap fuck."

Gojyo shook his head, trying to rid himself of any images involving Banri in bed.

"That answer your question?"

"I guess."

"Good, then let me say this," Banri insisted as he leaned over. "I don't give a flyin' fuck about yer past, Gojyo - just that ya' can help me snatch stuff, street fight, an' gamble - so don't give much thought ta' mine."

Gojyo stared down at his cup. "Man, just shut up, I get it already."

But Banri had other matters to discuss. He leaned back, pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. "Sorry, gotta' teach ya' some more slang now, Gojyo."

He had both hands on his face now. "Remind me again why you feel so obligated to do so?"

" 'Cuz even if ya' never **use** tha' word, ya' need ta' know what it **means** so **neither**-a' us look like ignorant virgins." (1)

"Right, right, 'Know when someone's insultin' ya',' isn't that how ya' put it?"

"**And** know when someone's frontin'." (2)

"Right."

"Look it's real easy . . . If a dude only fucks bitches, he's **straight** - a **het**. If he fucks only other dudes, or lets himself get fucked by dudes, he's **gay** or a **fag**. If a bitch lets only dudes fuck 'er, she's **het** too. But, if she only fucks other bitches or lets other bitches fuck **her**, she's a **lesbian **or a **dyke** or-" (3a)

"Wait, wait," Gojyo interjected, "I **think** I know how two guys have sex, but . . . chicks? How does **that** work?"

Banri shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me, man, I wouldn't know what it's like ta' not have a dick an' try ta' fuck someone - I like mine just fine."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet. That it?"

"Most of it. Ever heard-a' bein' **bi**?"

_Wait, Ruiping mentioned somethin' about "bi guys" that first night we met . . . _"Once or twice - still don't know what it **means**," Gojyo replied.

Banri looked like he was eagerly awaiting some strong reaction from his young partner. "It means a dude **or** a bitch that fucks - or lets themself **get** fucked **by** - both dudes and chicks." (3b)

Gojyo could understand or at least **entertain** the notion that some guys didn't like girls - he knew all too well how much drama they could bring into even a one-nighter - but liking **both** guys and girls was something entirely different. As far as he was concerned, you could only have sex with one person at a time, which meant you had to choose either a guy or a girl, so why would you bounce back and forth between them except for sheer novelty like another form of kink?

"How do people like both? Ya' have ta' eventually choose one or tha' other, doncha'?" Gojyo wondered aloud.

Banri shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know anythin' about that either; guys are good enough fer me - a hole **and** a dick, what else do ya' need? Twinks are better than bears for that, though-" At his friend's quizzical look, Banri sighed and elaborated. "A **twink** is a lean, lanky kinda' guy that often lets himself get fucked, but a **bear** is a big, muscled guy, typically with a lotta' body hair that would rather top another guy. Anyway, you reminded me, earlier - I know the phrase they use all the time - bi guys, I mean - that might help ya' understand at least where **they're** comin' from; I wouldn't know about the chicks' opinions."

_I'm gonna' regret this . . . _Gojyo groaned internally. "What's that?"

" 'A hole's a hole.' "

Gojyo squeezed his eyes shut. "**That**'s a lovely image," he remarked sarcastically. _Yup, I was right - **that's** how two guys have sex._

"Just one more thing."

"Sure, let's hear it," the redhead murmured unenthusiastically.

"**Tranz** or **tranny**."

"What tha' hell is that?"

"A guy that dresses like a girl or a girl that dresses like a guy."

Gojyo blinked.

"Yeah, guys like that are called **Drag Queens** and girls are called **Drag Kings**." (3c)

"Now that's just plain **weird**."

Banri shrugged yet again. "Whatever turns ya' on, I say."

It suddenly occurred to Gojyo just what it was they'd been talking about for the past few minutes and he became possessed by the desire to be anywhere but around Banri. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, sure why?"

" 'M gonna' take a walk."

"Pick up a pack-a' cigs for me while yer out, would ya'?"

"Fine."

In one smooth motion, Gojyo was out of his seat and heading out the front door without a second look at Banri. Picking a random direction towards town, Gojyo started walking and just kept going.

All that talk of who fucked who had rattled Gojyo deeply. _Ta' think there're all these labels folks wear just 'cuz-a' who they crawl inta' bed with . . . Sex is a **lot** more complicated than I'd thought . . ._ He kicked a rock as he walked along the worn path, trying to gather his thoughts into something roughly coherent. By the time he'd made it to the edge of town, he was prepared to let what had been plaguing him surface, hoping to rationalize it if he managed to work though it in actual words, albeit silently.

_Why all tha' names, anyway? Sex is just sex, isn't it? Maybe it's not . . . not the way **she** acts anyway,_ Gojyo noted wryly as he thought of Ruiping versus Banri. _None-a' this makes sense anymore . . . Sex is - was - a guy doin' a girl, I thought, so how d' ya' call all that other stuff 'sex'? An' if sex is really supposed ta' make ya' feel good, like Rui said, then is what _Aniki _and Mom did really sex at all?_

Gojyo shook his head, wishing his trail of thought hadn't lead him there. He took a deep breath and let it continue, hoping it would eventually lead somewhere productive. _From the way it sounded, I guess Mom enjoyed it well enough . . . it was just _Aniki _that was always upset afterwards. We used ta' sleep in tha' same bed, but then, when that started happenin', _Aniki _refused ta' even sleep in tha' same room as me - he always took tha' couch. Then, when I'd ask him why, he'd say, 'I'll tell you when you're older; you're too young to understand.' _Gojyo frowned slightly; this was only making him more upset, but now he couldn't stop himself. _I don' like _Aniki _or Banri or Rui or anyone else actin' like I don't know what tha' heck's goin' on around me. 'M gonna' find out fer myself what all this stuff is really about an' **then** decide who's right an' who's wrong - hell, they could all be wrong fer all I know!_

Grudgingly, Gojyo kept tabs on the people now around him as he walked the streets of Chang'an so he didn't crash into anyone. He tried to take deeper breaths to calm himself, going back to his childhood memories. _Mom was upset that Dad had died - upset he'd left me in her care - but I'd just figured she 'needed' sex as somethin' ta' calm her down, somethin' ta' remind her _Aniki _was still there for her. _He frowned again, _Was that not it? Maybe she didn't really 'need' that? She just **wanted** it and _Aniki _couldn't refuse Mom?_

He jammed his hands in his pockets in anger, _Damnit, why did **I** get stuck havin' ta' figure all this out by myself? Damn them both fer leavin' me like this - I hate it. If _Aniki _'d really cared all that much he'd-a' made sure I **never** heard whatever tha' hell ya' wanna' call what they did . . ._ Turning a corner, Gojyo looked down at the street as his eyes started to get wet, angry at himself for thinking what he had. _Hell, I know he cared . . . asshole he may-a' been fer makin' me hear all that shit, but it got Mom outta' tha' room so she wouldn' hit me anymore. He was distracting her-_

Gojyo's eyes lit up as he recalled what he'd thought about just that morning. **_Rui_** _distracted **me** with sex just like _Aniki _distracted Mom. So . . . it's a **distraction**? If it's a distraction, it's gotta' distract ya' **from** somethin' . . . Me it was all-a' **these** damned thoughts, but fer Mom it was all th' shitty feelin's she had- Wait, for **both**-a' us it was how shitty we were feelin' before tha' sex started . . ._

He stopped walking and massaged his forehead with his left hand. _So . . . Does that mean Rui's right? Yer s'possed ta' enjoy sex so ya' don' think about all tha' other shit goin' on in yer life? Maybe- ah!_

Gojyo realized the sun was shining right in his eyes as a sign swung in the light breeze. When it had settled down again, he looked up at it: 'The Heavenly Reeds Restaurant' it read. Inside were numerous people, some sitting alone, some in couples, and some in groups, all enjoying their meals as the waiters and waitresses served them. _Pretty upper-crust compared to the Flowing Sands,_ Gojyo chuckled ruefully, _not like I'd ever know what a place like that's like from tha' inside. Bet a girl like Rui would like a place like that._

Furrowing his brow as he watched them, Gojyo then glared up at the sign. _Y'know what, I'm going to find out. No matter what, from now on, I am **going** to find out anything I want to know about._ He scratched the nape of his neck, realizing he'd forgotten to put his hair up in a ponytail. _Now I just gotta' get tha' money t'do it . . . Heh, fortunately that's **one** thing 'm actually **good** at . . ._

(-)(-)(-)

_**To Be Continued**_

_4/5/2007_

_(1) While alluding to being inexperienced sexually, 'virgin' can also be used to mean 'inexperienced' in general, though it is considered vulgar. (Not like Banri cares about that.)_

_(2) Fronting - meaning to put up a front, pretending, faking. Banri is alluding to the people who **pretend** to know what they're talking about and really don't. _

_(3) While these definitions are correct, some people define being gay / lesbian as merely entertaining **thoughts** of intercourse with a person of the same sex. These definitions are also region-specific to America. The reason I say this is because, for example, in Brazil only the man that 'receives', or 'lets himself get fucked' as Banri puts, or is the 'uke' in yaoi pairings is actually considered to be 'gay' - the other man is still 'straight', for whatever that's worth. The reason I bring this up is that Banri's definitions showcase his outlook on life - or at least relationships - which is to say that he only cares about the sexual act itself as the definition of a person's sexuality, not whether or not they simply 'think' about it, but whether they **act** on those feelings._

_(3a) Additionally, 'fag' and 'dyke' are extremely derogatory terms only used within the GLBT community members to refer to themselves much in the way that black Americans can 'get away' with referring to their companions as 'niggers' - they would likely be horrified and more than a little angry if someone outside of their community called them that, but **within** their community it is at least vaguely acceptable. This is the "it's our word" mentality, as it's sometimes called. _

_(3b) Again, some definitions of 'bisexual' or 'bi' include merely entertaining thoughts of intercourse with both genders. While contemplating my own sexuality, I protested to a friend that I don't think "of both genders" but rather "don't care about gender." He then explained it in terms of "filters" - according to him, a straight man has a filter against other males and does not have one for females, thus he finds them attractive. Similarly, a straight woman has a filter against other women and does not have one for men, thus she finds them attractive. Bisexual people, therefore, simply do not possess a filter for either sex._

_(3c) In the modern world, transgendered persons are referred to as Male-to-Female and Female-to-Male whether or not they have had Sexual Reassignment Surgery, or simply dress like the opposite gender. Sometimes they are also referred to as 'pre-op' if they merely dress like the opposite gender or 'post-op' if they have had the surgery, with 'op' being short for 'operation'._

_I seriously don't think I have ever used the word 'fuck' as a verb that many times in a single story, let alone a single chapter or scene. Hooray for Banri being completely and totally vulgar about such things, but poor Gojyo at being subjected to all of that, huh?_ _All of Gojyo's thoughts there at the end were done 'stream of conscious'-ly so that's why they may seem more than a little disjointed. (Laughs) Oh well, it's teenager Gojyo being angsty._

_Anyway, it looks like I'm managing to keep up a fairly steady pace with all of this stuff, which is letting me gather my thoughts in regard to future fics - Yippie! Your support via review would be much appreciated. (Grins)_

_Nekochan_

**Japanese Definitions**

_Aniki - _(my) older brother, very casually


End file.
